1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery-powered heated food receptacle finding particular, but not necessarily exclusive, use for keeping bakery goods, such as buns or bread, warm during the course of a meal. More particularly, the invention relates to a battery-powered bun warmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two methods of serving warm bread or rolls are currently in widespread use. The most common is a wicker basket or other container lined with a table napkin that envelops the bread and rolls. The other is an electrically heated bowl or tray unit adapted to plug into an electrical outlet, providing heat in a covered bowl, basket, or pan in which the bread and rolls are served.
It is the presently preferred practice to serve heated breads, buns, muffins and the like from a basket or receptacle utilizing a napkin or cloth lining and cover for the bakery products. The bakery products are heated in an oven or warming oven, placed in the receptacle and wrapped with the cover. While the cover maintains the heat for a short period of time, during the course of a meal the bakery products cool, losing their desirable texture and characteristics.
The principal criticism of the wicker basket and napkin method is that the napkin used to cover the bread has little protective thermal effect and leaves many gaps, exposing the bread and rolls, allowing much of the inherent heat to escape. Electrically heated plug-in warmers are effective but awkward to use at a dining room table because of the necessity of a cord and the requirement of the availability of a nearby electrical outlet. Such a product would be prohibitive for restaurant service, as it is essentially immobile and has an inherent electrical shock capability.
A variety of plug-in devices have been suggested, including electrically heated warming trays and the like for maintaining the temperature and condition of heated casseroles, other hot dishes, and bakery products. The prior devices have generally suffered from both structural and aesthetic characteristics, principally being of metal or large cumbersome construction and utilizing heating elements requiring an extension cord to an electrical outlet. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,230,488 issued Feb. 4, 1941, to J. J. Gough, for "Bun Warmer."
Chafing dishes utilizing hot water have been utilized, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,288 issued Apr. 21, 1964, to F. F. Monaco, et al., for "Food-service Device."
Battery-powered heaters have been utilized for a variety of applications as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,494, issued Jan. 6, 1976, to Fisher, et al., for "Rechargeable Battery Heating Unit," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,138, issued Sept. 24, 1963, to F. Gazdik, for "Battery Powered Heater for Conserves."